Helheim
Helheim (ヘルヘイム) was one of the nine worlds of YGGDRASIL. Background The World Tree YGGDRASIL had countless leaves, but then a gigantic monster appeared which devoured these leaves, causing them to fall one after the other until only nine were left. These nine leaves were the previous incarnations of the Nine Worlds, particularly Helheim. However, the leaf-eating monster continued its advance to the point where it seeks to devour the leaf representing Helheim. This was the backstory upon which the players adventured into the world of Helheim in order to protect it.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 4: Before the Death Match Helheim was one of the realms where many players of the heteromorphic races mainly resided in. During the early years of YGGDRASIL, players belonging to heteromorphic races were hunted by various PKers. The world was described to be ridiculously huge, and there were many places within it that were difficult to explore. For instance, there were many areas that required the use of special equipment along with a proper strategy and the determination in order to delve into its hard-to-find dungeons that drop valuable Data Crystals. Although it was due to the fact that killing heteromorphic players possessed zero penalties, the other players commence this hunt out of disgust for their monstrous characters. Either that or they did it to gain access to special classes which required killing a certain amount of heteromorphic players. To escape persecution and harassment, many heteromorphic players took refuge in the world of Helheim, where it acted as their sanctuary from other racial players.Overlord Blu-ray 04 Special Overlord Prologue (1st Half) Chronology The Undead King Arc Originally, the Great Tomb of Nazarick was supposed to be situated in this realm, After it was inexplicably transported to the New World, however, this world no longer exists after the game was fully shut down.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 2: Floor Guardians Layout According to Ainz Ooal Gown, it is described as being a desolate icy world, which was perpetually shrouded in pure darkness. The atmosphere was grim and dark, and the sky was constantly overcast.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village Within Helheim, things became more dangerous the further one went from the center of its world. In addition to the wandering monsters, the very terrain itself became a hazard for players to explore.Overlord Blu-ray 06 Special Overlord Prologue (2nd Half) Features A developer-sanctioned tournament was held in this world where one could become a World Champion and acquired special powerful equipment awarded as the winner's prize for exclusive use with that class.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 5: Player Vs Non Player Character Only one player with the World Champion job class was allowed to exist in Helheim. There is also just one guild base in this world that contains 3000 levels of NPC Data Storage which is the highest amount by far available. * Grenbera Swamp * Piercing Crystal Plains * Great Tomb of Nazarick Trivia * In Norse mythology, Helheim was the realm of the dead. * This world has its own particular traits, but they often shared one similarity which is the fact that it is two to three times the size of Tokyo.Overlord First Half Chapter 1: Prologue Part 1 * Some guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown had once thought of trying to conquer one of the worlds in YGGDRASIL.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village * In the Web Novel, there are three guilds that rivaled Ainz Ooal Gown. One of such was an unknown guild with the frozen palace in the deepest part of Helheim as their guild base.Overlord First Half Chapter 11: Knowledge * In a tournament battle consisting of only the World Champions as participants, the third-place champion of the overall tournament was the Helheim's World Champion. * Outside such tournament, the World Champion of Helheim was victorious over the World Champion of Álfheim in physical combat between the two.Overlord First Half Chapter 60: Settings References }} Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Nine Worlds